


Wookie Life Debt

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack Came Back From Kovacs, M/M, Starts Slightly Angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Jack is back from hunting down Kovacs and wakes up at Mac's to find Bozer and Riley making breakfast.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Wookie Life Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/gifts).



> Lavender's prompt: Fluffy soft morning where Jack and Mac sleep in and Riley and Bozer make a team breakfast

A banging sound woke Jack with a start and he reached for his weapon. Instead he found soft blankets and pillows and a worn old nightstand. He searched blankly for a moment, looking for the enemy, the source of the sound. He needed to protect himself.

“Shhh Jack,” a soft voice said behind him in the bed. “It’s just a nightmare.”

Another sound rang out, but it was more of a clang than a gunshot bang. The clang of a pot or a pan.

A gentle hand was on his shoulder, and then rubbing comfortingly at his side.

“It was just a dream Jack,” Mac said softly. "You're safe."

He was at Mac’s place. And everything was fine. His brain woke all the way from sleep and he realized that he’d been startled awake. Nothing more. He turned in bed to face Mac, who was leaned up on his elbow.

“You with me?” Mac asked.

Jack nodded and fell back into the pillows, getting closer to Mac and nuzzling into his chest.

Another clang. Jack sat up. “Ok, I didn’t imagine that.”

Mac smiled and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Jack and pulling him back in. “Bozer’s making breakfast.”

Jack sighed and pressed his face back into Mac’s chest. “Why the hell is Boz here making breakfast?”

Mac lay back down, running his hands over Jack’s shoulders and through his hair. “Because he’s glad you’re back and he wanted to do something nice for you.”

“He better be makin’ those waffles I like,” Jack mumbled into Mac’s skin.

“Waffles, bacon, eggs Benedict…” Mac trailed off, voice going soft like he was drifted back to sleep. “Riley’s helping,” he added.

“Aww, everybody missed me so much they’re cookin’ for me?” Jack asked. “I was lookin’ forward to a day alone with you. But I can’t say I’m gonna complain about a nice big breakfast with my fam.”

“We should get up soon,” Mac said, fingers still playing softly at Jack’s skin wherever he could reach. Then his voice lost its sleepiness again. “Are you ok? After the nightmare?”

“I’m fine,” Jack said. “You know what it’s like. They’ll be a bit worse for a while, but once I get back into routine things’ll calm down. Never entirely go away. But it’ll calm down again.”

“I’ll keep you safe here,” Mac said softly, fingers gripping a little tighter at the back of Jack’s neck.

“I know it Mac,” Jack said, setting a kiss to the Como scar on Mac’s chest. Remembering the time he wasn’t able to do the same for Mac.

“Speaking of getting back into routine,” Mac said. “What is that exactly? The new routine? Now that Kovacs is gone and you’re home, what are you planning to do?”

“Well to start, I was thinkin’ we’d take a bit of a vacation,” Jack said moving up so he could look Mac in the eye, their legs tangled up together. “Road trip. Maybe drive back home for a bit and see the family in Texas.”

“And then?” Mac asked.

“And then I’m gonna watch your back dude,” Jack scoffed. “This is what I do. Wookie life debts don’t disappear over night. I had to put it on hiatus, but I’m back now.”

“What’s Desi gonna do?” Mac smiled.

“Won’t hurt to have two badasses on your tail,” Jack said. “We used to have a fifth on the team anyway; Ms. Cage was an extra wheel and she fit in just fine. Desi’s good at adapting.”

Mac smiled. “Are you sure?” His voice was a little wobbly like he was nervous. “You don’t have to.”

“Who’d pass up a chance to watch over the man he loves?” Jack scoffed. “Not me.” He kissed Mac softly.

“You guys better not be doing what I think you might maybe be doing in there!” Riley called out from the hallway, knocking on the door. “We told you we were coming Mac! No excuses! Breakfast will be ready in ten so get up!”

Jack and Mac laughed together, and hugged each other tight before rolling out of bed to get dressed.

Boz had set the table up on the deck, and they sat out in the sunshine, just the four of them, while Jack ate an obscene amount of his favourites and told them the bits and pieces of his journey that weren’t classified. He laughed and talked and listened and loved and he’d never felt more alive in his life.


End file.
